1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, generally within organizations, such as corporations, local area networks (LANs) including wireless LANs are constructed, and devices, such as information devices used in the organizations, multi-function printers (MFPs), and projectors, are connected to one another via the LANs. To such an intra-organization LAN constructed within an organization, a guest terminal, which is an information device outside the organization, is sometimes connected. For such a case, a technique is known, where: when a guest terminal is to be connected, authentication processing is performed by a service Set Identifier (SSID) identifying an access point being input or selected from the guest terminal; and when authentication succeeds, each device connected to an intra-organization LAN is enabled to be used from the guest terminal.
As techniques for facilitating authentication processing in wireless LAN connection, Wi-Fi (registered trademark) Protected Setup (WPS) and AirStation One-Touch Secure System (AOSS, registered trademark) are known. Further, in Japanese Patent No. 4913209, a technique is disclosed, where in a LAN including one or more access points and access control functions for controlling access to the LAN, a dedicated emergency SSID for permitting access to the LAN in case of emergency is defined, and the access control functions permit data packets from a terminal device associated with the selected emergency SSID to enter the LAN.
However, an SSID is an arbitrarily set piece of information of 32 characters, and there has been a problem that an SSID, which is to be input or selected from a guest terminal when the guest terminal is connected to an intra-organization LAN, is difficult to be easily specified.
For example, in an environment where an access point is installed in each of rooms adjacent to one another, specifying, based only on SSIDs of the respective access points, an access point, to which a guest terminal desires to be connected, is difficult for a user of the guest terminal. Further, although an access point list may be generated by the guest terminal scanning the SSIDs, in this method also, retrieving and selecting a specific access point from the list is not a simple setting method for the user.
This problem of the easy setting of a desired access point from plural access points being difficult cannot be solved by Japanese Patent No. 4913209, either.